Sans (Underpants)
This covers Sr. Pelo's version of Sans. If you wanna see the Sans of the wiki, go to this page: Sans (Exaggerated) or if you wanna see Ultra SANESSS or just plain SANESS, click on the links I just showed you :I Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B I At least High 1-A with SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DANSSSSSSSSSSSSS, likely ''far ''higher (He wasn't trying at that time) Name: Sans Origin: Underpants Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Skeleton Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Karmic Retribution (essentially turns an opponent's sins against them), Bone Manipulation,Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Ability to attack the opponent once, and make them extremely injured in one shot, Body Manipulation, Toon Force, Pocket Sand, Possible Meme Manipulation, Danmaku I Same as before, but to a infintely greater extent, except added with Type 3 Immortality, Regeneration at Low-High levels, and SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSSSSS '''Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level (Defeated Frisk twice without trying) I At least High Outerverse Level (Comparable to Frisk at full power) Speed: Unknown (Blitzed Frisk) I Irrelevant (Blitzed Frisk horribly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Outerverse Level (Everytime Sans hit Frisk, Frisk became really messed up) Durability: Low SANESS Tier (Tanked one hit from SANESS), likely lower (Couldn't take one hit from Frisk) Stamina: Immensely High Range: Anywhere Standard Equipment: '''Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) '''Intelligence: High, possibly lower Weaknesses: Lazy, Plot Induced Stupidity Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: '''Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage '''per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * Karmic Retribution: Less an attack on its own and more an added ability on top of all Sans' other attacks, Karmic Retribution causes Sans' opponent increasing amounts of damage depending on how many people they have hurt. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Anti-Virtue Retribution: '''The exact reason why Sans is able to one-shot Frisk. The more virtue's he has done, the more damage he does to you. * '''Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * SANNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS: * His attack before his special attack. He dances, adding damage to the opponent each second with Karmic Retribution and Anti-Virtue Retribution. At the final part, he grabs the opponents leg and slams them over and over and over again until he gets tired. * Smackerolly: '''Sans smacks you five times at full power from every direction. * '''Sans Sand Attack: '''Sans makes sand appear out of nowhere and throws sand t faster than the opponent can react at the opponents eyes. * '''Bone Door: '''Sans slams a big bone at the opponent's foot. * '''Undertail: '''Sans slides a blue bone into the opponent's butt. * '''Smack: '''Sans smacks the opponent and they get severly injured. It just bypasses durability and does five damage if you're one of the top tiers though. * '''Flysk- '''Sans squishes the opponent with a huge thing that looks like a matchete. * '''Special Attack: '''Sans makes a bed appear out of nowhere and sleeps. Others '''Notable Victories: Frisk (Underpants) (Twice in a row) Notable Losses: SANESS (Took one shot, then experienced the tom blaster) Frisk (Underpants) (Stabby) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Underpants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sans Category:Skeleton